El Chico Engañado Jigoku Shôjo
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: “¿Tu nombre es?” Jean Jacques “¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?” Todo en lo que creí era una mentira, no era más que una sucia y cruel farsa. “¿Qué es lo que deseas?” Deseo enviarla al infierno. “La venganza te será concedida.”


**Jigoku Shôjo**

"_En este mundo se llama destino_

_El fino hilo que nos ata, se enrosca alrededor de los prejuicios_

_Odio_

_Tristeza_

_Todo acaba en Lágrimas_

_Más allá del velo, a media noche, se consumará la venganza."_

El sol brillaba con toda su fuerza sobre el centro de la ciudad, era el medio día. Personas desconocidas las unas a las otras pasaban con prisa pese a ser fin de semana. Adentrándose un poco más, había un pequeño parque donde todo era silencio y serenidad, en este lugar se encontraba un joven no mayor de veinticinco años leyendo tranquilamente, sentado en una pequeña banca blanca a la sombra de un roble esperaba con paciencia, su cabello era negro y su piel pálida, que junto con sus ojos verdes lo hacían lucir realmente sublime, su nombre era Jean Jacques, este nombre se debía a la admiración de su padre por el idioma francés, así que su hijo debía llevar uno. En algún momento una hoja calló suavemente sobre su hombro derecho, no percatándose de ello siguió con lo que hacía, mientras una ligera brisa movía su cabello. Se acomodó entonces sus lentes que habían resbalado por su nariz. Estaba por regresar a su lectura cuando sintió un ligero roce en su hombro. Volteó inmediatamente y viendo a la persona junto a él no pudo evitar sonreír con gran alegría.

**Siento la tardanza querido. **– La chica a su lado tenía un bello cabello castaño claro que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, unos grandes ojos verdes y una complexión delgada. Poseía una mirada amable que hacía que cualquiera sintiera plena confianza para con ella. Realmente su apariencia iba muy bien con su nombre, el cual era Cosette – **Vámonos ya.** – Dijo suavemente tomando la mano del joven sentado. Así los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos…

_**El Chico Engañado**_

En un pequeño y bien arreglado café se encontraba la linda pareja. Habían estado saliendo ya tres meses y la verdad era que se llevaban muy bien, casi nunca discutían y cuando lo hacían no eran por cosas graves. Pero el problema que había en este momento podría terminar con esa amable felicidad que sentían. Él la tomaba tiernamente de la mano mientras ella temblaba y trataba de hablar claramente.

**Es que ya no sé que hacer. **– Dijo con un hilo de voz la chica. – **Estoy desesperada, si no se arregla todo esto tendré que irme de Escocia en dos meses para regresar a Canadá y no soportaría perderte.** – En ese momento se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y su voz se volvió temblorosa, él sólo atinó a sujetar su mano con más fuerza.

**No te preocupes, encontraremos juntos la solución a todo esto para que puedas obtener la ciudadanía definitiva y puedas quedarte aquí en Edimburgo.** – Pensando en que lo mejor sería irse al ver el estado en que se encontraba ella, así que pidió la cuenta y salieron del lugar. – **¿Quieres ir a mi departamento para que te puedas tranquilizar?** – Preguntó él abrazándola tiernamente, a lo que ella simplemente movió la cabeza afirmativamente. – **Entonces vamos, comienza a hacerse tarde**. – Ambos subieron al coche y partieron.

El departamento era pequeño, apenas para que dos personas viviesen un poco apretadas. La estancia consistía en una pequeña cocineta, dos recamaras, una mesa para comer y dos silloncitos de piel a modo de sala, debajo de estos una alfombra adornaba el piso. En las paredes blancas había varios cuadros que representaban mayormente naturaleza. En una esquina había un mueble con varios licores. Ahí es a donde se dirigió Jean Jacques una vez que Cosette se sentó. En dos pequeños vasos sirvió un poco de whisky y regresó a la pequeña sala ofreciéndole uno a su acompañante. Ella lo tomó suavemente y bebió un trago. Jean Jacques se sentó a su lado y por ese día prefirió no tocar el tema que tanto hacia estresarse a su amada.

Esa noche sólo pudieron dedicarla a dormir. Los demás días que le siguieron Jean Jacques trató de hacer lo imposible por solucionar el problema no encontrándose con buenos resultados. Si fuese por él no habría encontrado ningún problema en irse a vivir con ella a Canadá, el único problema es que era un destino bastante incierto. En esos momentos el se había hecho de un trabajo en el que la paga era bastante buena y el horario nada malo, mientras que si se iba no sabía si podría encontrar un trabajo como ese. Pero la razón más importante para quedarse ahí era su madre, quien estaba desfalleciendo por una enfermedad mortal. Definitivamente no podía dejarla sola, eso sería demasiado inhumano de su parte.

El tiempo pasaba y no encontraban una solución. Por fin Jean Jacques se decidió a tomar la única solución posible, el matrimonio. Así es, con eso quedaba todo solucionado, ella obtendría la residencia definitiva en Escocia y podrían vivir juntos, cosa que ya prácticamente hacían. Pero habría que darse prisa, su permiso de estudiante expiraría en tan sólo un mes. Decidido a ello preparó todo para llevarla a un bello y costoso restaurante.

Durante la cena todo fue tranquilo, hasta que terminando la comida Jean Jacques la miró tiernamente a los ojos y sacando un hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño y lindo diamante le propuso matrimonio. Cosette se quedó sin habla, realmente no sospechaba siquiera algo así. La impresión tan sólo le duró algunos segundos antes de que pudiese decir que si en un tono de voz casi inaudible, pero que de todas formas fue escuchado. Poniéndole el anillo en su dedo el pacto estaba sellado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se casaran por el civil. Ya era oficial, ella no se iría y podrían permanecer juntos para siempre. Así pasó el primer mes, ella terminó sus estudios en la universidad y a él le iba de maravilla en el trabajo. La vida no parecía que pudiese ir mejor. Aunque todo lo que sube, siempre tiene que bajar. Todo en esta vida cambia repentinamente sin que podamos impedirlo, inexorablemente el curso de la vida ha de seguir tendiendo siempre a la miseria de aquel que más dichoso se crea entre los hombres.

**Hola mi petite Cosette, ¿Cómo te encuentras?** – Llegó Jean Jacques de su trabajo muy alegre. Era un viernes y pensaba pasar todo el fin de semana con su adorada, a quien seguía amando cual fuere en el primer día de matrimonio.

**Bien.** – Respondió ella áspera y tajantemente. - **¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? **– La pregunta sonó más a una obligación de deberla hacer cada vez que él llegara a un auténtico interés en saber. Jean Jacques no pasó esto por alto de ninguna forma. Ese comportamiento no era nada normal, esa misma mañana ella se había mostrado totalmente cariñosa y ahora en la tarde pareciera que no quería ni hablar con él.

**Bien, dime, ¿Por qué estas enojada? **– Preguntó sin dar rodeos al asunto. Ella no respondió, sólo se le quedo viendo con unos ojos que no manifestaban emoción alguna. – **Como tú quieras.** – No sabiendo que hacer exactamente sólo acertó a dar la vuelta y salir del aposento. Caminando por las insólitamente vacías calles pensaba una y otra vez en que podría estar mal. En su caminata llegó hasta un parque de juegos infantiles, se sentó en uno de los columpios y se balanceó lentamente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de jovencitas que platicaban animadamente.

**Oye, ¿Sabes sobre el correo del infierno?** – Preguntó una de ellas a su amiga.

**No, ¿Qué es eso?** – Respondió la otra sin mucho interés en el tema.

**Es una página a la que sólo se puede acceder a media noche, y que si escribes en ella el nombre de la persona que más detestas en el mundo ellos se vengaran en tu nombre.** – Explicó la otra queriendo hacer una voz escalofriante.

**¿Quiénes son ellos?** – Preguntó la otra sin siquiera inmutarse.

**No lo sé, es sólo un rumor, aunque la verdad no quisiera intentarlo.** – Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo la una a la otra seriamente por un momento, después de eso se echaron a reír y se alejaron de lugar.

A Jean Jacques que había escuchado la conversación le hizo gracia los rumores que ahora se esparcían entre los jóvenes. Pasados algunos minutos más decidió regresar con Cosette, aunque aún no sabía bien que le diría o si ella seguiría actuando tan extraño. Caminó a paso lento por las calles con la mirada baja y mirando al vacío. Al llegar se quitó el abrigo negro que traía y fue a buscar a su compañera. A pesar de no ser tan tarde esta ya se hallaba en la cama profundamente dormida. Al verla en aquel estado Jean Jacques decidió no perturbarla en ese momento, ya hablarían al día siguiente.

El tiempo pasaba, más sin embargo todo cambiaba, pero para peor. Cosette cada vez era más fría y distante. Pasaba todo el día fuera de casa yéndose muy temprano en la mañana y regresando muy en la noche para dormir. A Jean Jacques la situación lo parecía alarmante, más nunca se preocupó por realmente hacer algo, sólo maldecía en silencio su mala fortuna. Pero no sólo eso lo tenía mal, si no el que su madre después de una larga lucha con el cáncer por fin había perdido. Desgracia por desgracia llegaban a su vida sin que él pudiese detenerlas.

Un día completamente exasperado decidió por fin aclarar todas sus dudas respecto a la situación con su mujer. Así que en la mañana, antes de que ella pudiese ir a ningún lado Jean Jacques la arrinconó en la habitación preguntándole la razón de su comportamiento tan extraño. Al principio simplemente guardó silencio, pero siendo presionada a que hablara una y otra vez se decidió por decir toda la verdad, pues si no era ahora sería probablemente más tarde ese mismo día o al día siguiente. Soltándose del agarre en que la tenía su esposo se dirigió a la sala y sentándose en uno de los sillones comenzó a hablar en estos términos. – **Si realmente quieres saber lo que me sucede más vale que te sientes. No quise decir nada para no herirte, ya que me has ayudado tanto, pero después de todo me estas presionando y yo ya no aguanto mas esta situación. **– Jean Jacques sintió que lo que venia no le agradaría en nada, así que armándose de valor decidió escuchar todo hasta el final. Al ver que la otra no estaba segura de seguir hablando no tuvo más opción que animarla a que lo hiciese.

**Vamos, no te detengas, estoy completamente dispuesto a escucharte, no creas que esto es muy agradable para mí.** – Sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y comenzó a fumar. Ese vicio lo había adquirido no hace mucho tiempo, era la única forma que encontraba para tolerar un poco el estrés de esa vida, anda esra como pensaba que sería. Cosette, después de dar un gran suspiro de resignación continuó.

**Hace unos meses cuando aún éramos novios, yo creí estar realmente enamorada de ti. Nunca antes había sentido eso con nadie. Y entonces sucedió el problema de la obtención de mi nacionalidad y fue cuando se te ocurrió casarte conmigo, no te negaré que al principio yo me sentía la mujer mas dichosa en el mundo, pero debo decir que después de un tiempo pude darme cuenta de que realmente lo que amaba no era a ti, si no a este lugar. **– Hizo una breve pausa y después rompió a llorar. – **Así es, tan sólo te use, te engañé a ti y a mi misma. En realidad no te amo y nunca lo hice, lo único que yo deseaba era quedarme aquí. Cada día tenía que convencerme a mi misma de que en realidad te amaba, más nunca logré hacerlo, en mi interior yo sabía perfectamente la verdad aunque no quisiese aceptarla. Sé que suena muy cruel, pero no es más que la verdad. Sé que duele, pero no puedo callar más. Seguro me odiaras después de esto, pero hay que aceptar que la vida ya era insufrible para ti y para mí**. – Cosette dejo de hablar habiendo dicho lo que quería. Mientras tanto Jean Jacques había dejado caer el cigarro y tenía su mirada perdida.

Sin saber porque o sin siquiera darse cuenta se precipitó hacia Cosette y le dio una senda cachetada con la suficiente fuerza para derribarla. Ella no haciendo más que tocarse el lugar del golpe se volvió a poner en pie con el riesgo de recibir otra. Pero no volvió a pasar. De un momento a otro le comenzó a gritar que se largara y que comenzaría los preparativos para el divorcio lo antes posible. Una vez que ella se fue Jean Jacques se quedó pensativo, lo habían usado y eso era algo que no podría perdonar. No podía creer que su petite Cosette le hubiese hecho algo como eso. Su enojo era mayor a cualquier emoción experimentada antes. Una injuria como esa no se podía quedar sin castigo, era menester hacer cualquier cosa, la que fuera.

En eso estaba pensando cuando se le vino a la mente una conversación escuchada entre dos niñas. Era una tontería, pero en esos momentos ya nada parecía tener sentido alguno. Vio en su reloj, este marcaba las once con cincuenta y siete minutos, tendría que apurarse si quería entrar al correo del infierno a la media noche. Prendió su computadora y en realidad no le tomó casi nada de tiempo encontrar la página que quería. Lo único malo es que se mostraba como no encontrada. Revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba un minuto para la media noche. Esperó a que su reloj cambiara el número y después apretó el botón de actualizar. Inmediatamente apareció la página. En ella había un espacio para escribir y debajo de este se encontraba el letrero que decía _"Nos vengaremos en tu Nombre"_

Sin perder tiempo escribió el nombre de Cosette y presionó el botón de enviar. La página se cerró sola y una vez que quiso volver a ingresar ya no pudo. Dejo de intentarlo cuando su celular sonó indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Lo abrió y sólo se encontró con la leyenda "Aceptado. Jiguku Shojo" Nemo me impune lacessit, eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios por esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y se vistió para ir a su trabajo como todos los días. Tomó su desayuno, y se preparó para salir. Como ya iba tarde abrió al puerta para salir corriendo, aunque cuando menos cuenta se dio ya no se encontraba en la calle, En el lugar había un ocaso, el sol estaba intensamente rojo, lo que hacía que todo alrededor se viera de mismo color. Estaba en una pequeña isla rodeada por un lago, a lo lejos se encontraba la orilla, esta constaba de puras montañas. En medio del lugar había un gran árbol y todo estaba completamente rodeado de flores carmesíes como la sangre. Y ese es todo el panorama del que se puede hablar.

**¿Cuál es tu deseo?** – Se escuchó una voz. En ese momento apareció una niña con traje de colegiala estilo marinero. Su cabello era negro y largo. Su voz carecía de emoción, sus ojos eran rojos y sólo permanecía parada. Jean Jacques la volteó a ver desconcertado, no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí. - **Tú me invocaste ¿No?** – En ese preciso momento descubrió que era todo eso. – **Mi nombre es Emma Ai.**

**Así que no era solamente un rumor.** – En ese momento una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – **Todo era verdad, tú te vengaras en mi nombre, le darás a esa maldita todo lo que se merece.** – Sin cambiar de expresión preguntó si eso era lo que en vedad deseaba. – **Pues claro que eso es lo que más deseo.** – Respondió el desventurado hombre.

**Entonces supongo que no habrá problema alguno.** – Dijo Ichimoku apareciendo de repente, era un muchacho más joven que Jean Jacques, su cabello era castaño y le tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes.

**Si firmas un pacto conmigo… **– Comenzó a decir la bella chica. – **Aquel del que quieras vengarte será llevado directamente al infierno. No obstante…** - Esta pequeña frase es la que se temía desde un principio escuchar, ya que bien sabía que nada era gratis en esta vida. – **Por vengarme por ti has de pagar un precio. Cuando se condena a una persona, dos tumbas son cavadas. Si aceptas el contrato tu alma caerá en el abismo infernal. Aunque claro, eso será después de que mueras.** – Eso no se lo veía venir. Era una decisión demasiado importante, obtendría su venganza, pero a cambio de sufrimiento eterno. – **Wanyuudou.** – Dijo suavemente Ai, y en el acto el viejito que se encontraba e la escena se volvió un muñeco budú de paja con un hilo rojo atado al cuello. – **Tómalo, si realmente quieres vengarte de la persona tira del hilo rojo y entonces habrás firmado el pacto conmigo. **– Prestamente después de tomar el muñeco apareció en la calle de nuevo. Por un momento pensó en que todo pudo haber sido un sueño, pero aún tenía el muñeco.

**¿Qué hago? **– Se cuestionaba a si mismo. - **¿Tiro del hilo? ¿Valdrá la pena?** – Meditó largamente el asunto sin dejar por un momento de observar aquél muñeco. Finalmente después de un suspiro se decidió por guardarlo, una decisión así no se podía tomar a la ligera. Lo mejor en que pudo pensar fue en dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ese día se lo tomaría libre en el trabajo, de todas formas ya era demasiado tarde.

Cosette caminaba por las calles de la ciudad pensando en que pronto vería a su amado. Se trataba de un joven que había conocido mientras buscaba empleo, de hecho él sería su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Avanzaba despreocupada y felizmente tarareando una alegre canción. Al doblar una esquina vio al que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, rápidamente se acercó a él dándole un fuerte abrazo. De lo que no tenía ni idea es que estaba siendo observada por alguien.

**Maldita, no tiene remordimientos, es una arpía carente de sentimiento bueno alguno.** – Murmuraba enfurecido apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que una gota de sangre se dejó ver cayendo al suelo. Sintió como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir. – **Nemo me impune lacessit.** – Volvió a musitar para si sacando el muñeco y tomando el hilo rojo. – **¡Maldita!** – Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. – **¡Eres una desgraciada! Tan sólo me usaste y eso jamás te lo podré perdonar.** – Al escuchar tal griterío el joven le preguntó a Cosette quien era ese sujeto. Ella tan sólo dándose la vuelta le dijo que no tenía idea y que mejor se fueren a otro lado. Esto sólo logró aumentar la exasperación en Jean Jacques que no pudiendo controlarse jaló el hilo rojo, lo que hizo que al momento desapareciera el muñeco. – **Ahora si me las pagarás.**

Cosette, que ya se había dado la vuelta no había visto nada. De repente sintió como la persona junto a ella la soltaba por completo, y al voltear sólo como pudo ver que su pareja se disolvía de la nada. Soltando un grito de terror salió corriendo a donde pudo con los ojos cerrados. Al sentirse bastante lejos del lugar se detuvo sumamente agitada y abrió los ojos. Gran sorpresa de terror fue la que se llevó al percatarse de que ya no se encontraba en la calle, sino en una oficina obscura llena de telarañas. Trató de salir de ella, pero la puerta estaba atrancada, comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas sin lograr resultado alguno.

**No pienses que algo así funcionará.** – Se dejó escuchar una voz en el cuarto. La chica volteó para todos lados sin encontrar a nadie. De repente se le ocurre voltear al techo y se encuentra con un enorme ojo verde que la observaba. Más asustada que nunca trata de romper la puerta, sólo logrando así hacerse sangrar las manos. Al ver nuevamente el ojo ya había desaparecido. Se desplomó en el piso llorando sin saber que destino le aguardaba.

**Muy bien señorita, habrá que revisar sus papeles.** – Escuchando una voz femenina se volteó al frente. Sentada detrás del escritorio se encontraba una tractiva mujer con el cabello recogido. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de la joven Honeonna suspiró cansadamente dispuesta a explicar. **– Si, sus papeles para que pueda permanecer en este país. **

**Peor esos ya los obtuve.** – Comenzó a decir tartamudeando. – **No tienen porque pedírmelos.**

**¿Enserio señorita?** – Preguntó un viejito que había parecido de un rincón oscuro. - **¿Por qué no los revisa?** – Ante esto Cosette sacó sus papeles, que siempre llevaba con ella. Pero ahora todo eso no eran más que hojas que decían _"Mentirosa"_ escritas con sangre, muy asustada la joven botó todos los papeles, sus manos temblaban más fuerte que nunca.

**Y dime, ¿Ya vas a confesar tus pecados? **– Inquirió Ichimoku surgiendo de la nada. La chica sólo retrocedió un poco.

**¿De que pecados me hablas? Yo nunca he hecho nada malo.** – Su voz se cortó y comenzó a llorar, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, ni quienes eran esas personas.

**¿Así que dices que tú nunca te casaste con otra persona con puro interés personal?** – Honeonna se levantó de su escritorio para avanzar asía ella, al querer retroceder más se encontró con las otras dos personas que tanto miedo le inspiraban. No quedándole de otra negó con la cabeza. – **Ah, ya veo. Bien, será como tu quieras. Señorita**… - Al decir esta última palabra Emma Ai apareció vistiendo un kimono negro adornado con flores, con una voz plana comenzó a recitar lo que tantas veces había dicho antes.

**Oh, sombra en pena, atada a la oscuridad, despreciando a la gente, y haciéndola sufrir. Un alma ahogada en un karma de pecado... ¿Deseas probar la muerte? – **La chica estiró su brazo y Cosette vio como las flores salían de la manga del kimono acompañadas del sonido de un cascabel. No hizo nada más que cerrar los ojos. Cuando se decidió a abrirlos ya no se encontraba más en aquella oficina. Estaba recostada en una canoa, volteando al frente se encontró con Ai que remaba tranquilamente. El lugar era oscuro y se encontraba lleno de niebla, lo que le daba un aire místico. Al lado de la canoa había pequeños barquitos que flotaban en su misma dirección, todos tenían la peculiaridad de tener una vela encendida dentro. Se dirigían hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada de un templo.

**¿Dónde estoy?** – Preguntó la chica enderezándose para poder ver mejor el lugar. Emma muy suavemente sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro le dijo _"Esta es la entrada al infierno."_ La chica reaccionó por fin y entrando en un estado de pánico trató de lanzarse al agua, pero apenas intentó levantarse cuando sintió un fuerte agarre por detrás. Honeonna la había sujetado con mucha fuerza. - **¿Acaso creíste que podrías escaparte del castigo tan fácilmente? - **Le dijo en tono burlesco. - **Déjame.** - Comenzó a forcejear sin resultado alguno, ¿Cómo una persona tan delgada podía tener aquella fuerza? – **¿Y realmente crees que te voy a soltar sólo porque tú me lo pides? **– La mano de Honeonna comenzó a perder la piel hasta que quedara sólo su esqueleto. Con la punta del hueso que estaba muy filosa comenzó a rasgar lentamente la cara de la chica, esta comenzó a gritar sin poder detener aquel ataque.

**Esta venganza conduce directamente al infierno.** – Ai seguía remando y su mirada estaba perdida como siempre. Pronto la canoa desapareció por completo en la niebla.

Jean Jacques se encontraba en su casa, sabía que jamás volvería a saber nada de Cosette, debía admitir que le dolía, ya que ella había sido la primera mujer que él realmente había amado, pero algo como lo que le hizo no tenía perdón. Desabrochó los primeros tres botones de su camisa viendo una vez más frente al espejo aquella marca, signo de que algún día tendría que ir al infierno. También sería un recordatorio que le diría que nunca más confiase en nadie ni de que dejaría jamás acercarse demasiado a él como para poder lastimarlo. Ya no creía e nada, ni en el amor, ni en las personas. Abrochándose la camisa nuevamente recordó que debía ir a trabajar, así que agarró su portafolio y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

En un cuarto oscuro lleno de velas, una más se había encendido con el nombre de Jean Jacques inscrito en ella. Al extinguirse el fuego, su alma sería enviada al infierno.

_**Fin**_

Mi segundo fic de Jjgoku Shoujo, este anime es realmente genial, inspira para hacer muchas historias. Esta se me ocurrió no sé ni como, pero el caso es que cosas como estas deben de ocurrir muy frecuentemente, o al menos eso he escuchado. Es tan triste, ya no se puede confiar en nadie u.u

Me fue difícil pensar en un país para ambientar la historia, pensé en EUA, donde es difícil obtener la nacionalidad, pero la verdad es que odio ese país P así que sólo se me ocurrió Escocia de la nada XD

Por si alguien se lo pregunta **"****Nemo me impune lacessit" **es el lema de escocia y significa "Nadie me ofende impunemente" cuando una amiga me dijo que ese era el lema lo vi perfecto para el fic.


End file.
